


Good as New

by PotatooftheLand



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mini!Formers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tiny!Formers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand
Summary: Where you come to realise that refurbishing computers is quite different to trying to deal with Transformers electronics, especially when said electronics refuse to get along with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for my lovely readers for their support and for over 100 followers on Tumblr! :D Featuring the two most popular characters according to In Another Lifetime, Tarn and Overlord!  
> Based off the first Transformers fanfic I ever read, [Domestic Electronics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605865/chapters/1092232) by Bibliotecaria_D!
> 
> For size reference, large Mini!Formers like Tarn are about knee height while Minibots are maybe palm height.

“Both of you, stop it right now!”

You shoved a mop in between the two brawling mechs, forcing them apart. You quickly grab Tarn the moment their claws are off each other and keep Overlord at bay with your leg.

“Do you want to go back to the workshop? Because that’s what will happen if you keep on ripping each other’s plating off!” You threaten as they continue hissing and spitting at each other hatefully.

With a sigh, you carefully inspect a fuming Tarn and find him in satisfactory condition. Why do you even bother polishing them honestly? You’re beginning to see why they were both traded in at your electronics refurbishment club in exchange for credits at your shop. While you normally just worked with laptops, mobiles and computers, you had received a special donation recently. These two suckers. 

After fixing them up, it was decided that someone should train them to ensure that their temperaments were gentle before you had them be display mechs at the store. Abandoned models who had already imprinted on someone often had issues though, and these two were no exception. They wailed and fought with each other all day over the most trivial of things, demanding treats or choice sleeping spots (your bed) despite your efforts to calm them. So far progress was lacklustre concerning an attitude change.

Tarn made a pleased chirp, smiling smugly down at Overlord from his perch in your arms while the other mech glared at him jealously. 

You sighed. You only picked up Tarn because he was lighter and you already had to use both hands, Overlord was even bigger and easily the largest model you had seen with a weight to match. Frankly, you were fairly sure he could do some serious damage to your kneecaps if he wanted to. He tugged on your leg, clearly irritated by your favouritism and also demanding to be held.

Seeing this, Tarn chose that moment to unhelpfully clip an armour piece to your shirt, threading servos through your collar and clinging on tight so you wouldn't be able to put him down. He twittered angrily when you attempted to place him on the couch, refusing to let go even as Overlord started complaining vocally behind you.

Who was the guy that bought these two mech models together? You were going to hunt him down and scream 'product research' at him.

"Okay, that is enough! You two are complete drama queens and it's getting ridiculous." you scold them, attempting to disentangle yourself.

As if right on cue, Overlord had grabbed Tarn's pede and was attempting to yank him to the ground while the other mech kicked at his face. Unfortunately, you were still connected to said purple Decepticon model and went tumbling after him.

Smacking into the ground painfully, you can hear Tarn screeching furiously while the two mechs continue waging war across your apartment floor.

You’re exhausted by all this, it was time to do something.

Getting up and nursing a new bruise, you arm yourself once again with your trusty mop and loom over your two marauding mech models. 

_Smack!_

"Desist. _Now_. We're going out so get in the backpack." you order them sharply.

With minimal grumbling, which is in itself a feat, you soon have Overlord poking out the back of your bag and Tarn bundled in your arms. You make a quick phone call before heading to your club workshop, feeling them get increasingly restless as your destination becomes clear. But their constant warmongering can't continue, so you've made a decision.

\--*--

**a)**  
You're going to give Overlord to one of your co-workers to take care of, he clearly doesn't share well and needs significant personalised attention.  
To Chapter 3.

 **b)**  
You're going to bring home a new mech model you had won at a competition, one that will imprint on you. You're not sure if this will help or exacerbate the situation between your two existing models but you don't think things can get much worse than they are now. In any case, you'd hate to have to abandon them after they've only so recently been dumped. It would only make their issues worse.

The prize was a large dragon model, bulkier than Tarn but smaller than Overlord. You wouldn't have to worry about him being stepped on unlike with the smaller medic model you'd been looking at and hopefully he could act as some kind of mediator since he would have imprinted on you. However, introducing him to your apartment might be akin to throwing fuel on a fire. Just adding another party to the ongoing fight club in your home.  
To Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RETURN, briefly xD Recently read Choice of Robots so came running to update this fic xD

Nonetheless, you deem it the best option.

"Overlord, Tarn, you will soon have a new housemate," you tell them, walking over to the counter to fill in your order form. "His name is Deathsaurus and I expect you to treat him nicely. No, you're not being replaced."

They both grumble, but you think they're unsettled and overall not sure what to expect. Neither are you. You _hope_ this will help the situation at your house, because as it stands you can't leave these two unsupervised. If you take one of them out with you and leave the other at home, they get angry at being "abandoned" and make a mess. So here you are, condemned to carry around extra kilograms of metal everywhere you go. At least it's weight training?

Deathsaurus arrives within the week, the package being delivered to your doorstep. Tarn and Overlord have been quieter than usual on account of this newcomer, and tend to stalk around your front door as if they will be able to intercept the new mech. Currently, they are screeching outside your locked bedroom door as you try to open the packaging in peace. It's one of the rare moments that you think they're working together. Nothing like a common foe to unite old enemies...

"Hello, Deathsaurus, I'm (Name)." you introduce once the model comes online, blinking at you with two sets of red eyes.

He gives a chirp of acknowledgment before taking in his surroundings, giving the door a questioning look given that Tarn and Overlord were still making a ruckus outside. You carefully pick up your newest model and secure him in your arms before heading to the door.

"These two are my existing models, Tarn and Overlord." you inform him gently, as you stroke his head to calm him.

He looks up at you adoringly before giving a curious tap and you marvel at how different his temperament is. Carefully, you let him peek out.

The moment there is even a gap, a pede has been wedged in the way to prevent you from locking them out again. Deathsaurus tightens his grip upon making eye contact with Tarn and Overlord, who glare at him acidly. He looks at you in confusion, warbling in apprehension.

"There's no need to be stressed, I'll be keeping you close for the first few days until you get settled in." you assure him as he nods, still watching the other two warily.

He's much calmer than them, you note thankfully. But you think that might be because he's imprinted on you, and your imprinted mechs will follow your lead. Tarn waddles up to your foot, lifting his arms to be picked up since you normally did that to separate him from your other mech.

Overlord protests immediately, knocking the purple Decepticon to the ground as Deathsaurus screeches in alarm.

"No! Stop it, Overlord!"

Tarn promptly picks himself back up, glowering before smashing his servo into Overlord's face as you scramble to stop them while your hands are full. You know Tarn is using his unusual ability to short-circuit or otherwise disable other electronic devices because Overlord keeps stuttering or freezing inopportune times. It's something he only does when he's particularly infuriated.

You hurriedly deposit Deathsaurus on your bed where he makes an anxious and confused noise at the chaos that is your everyday life. You don't even have a mop with you this time, so taking a deep breath you stick your hands between the two metal brawlers, slapping a palm over their faceplates so they can't see.

"Stop fighting! Right now!" you hiss as they bitterly break apart, plating still flared aggressively. "Now, look what you've done! Is that a broken armour piece?"

You storm out of the room to get your repair kit. Yes, you've tried just letting them fester in their injuries but unfortunately, anything short of complete shut down does not dissuade them from fighting. It's easier to fix the damage when it's little as opposed to re-attach an entire section later...

You return to your room, half expecting them to have started wailing on each other in the few short minutes of your absence but surprisingly they are not. Instead, Deathsaurus is glaring at them from atop your chair in his alt-mode. He snaps his jaws threateningly whenever Tarn or Overlord looks like they are about throw another blow.

"Excellent work!" you praise brightly, realising that he had become the weight that tipped the scales. "Did you act as mediator all by yourself?"

You scoop Deathsaurus up fondly, relieved and thankful at his intervention. Luckily, it appeared that imprinted mechs shared their owner's values which in this case, included living in peace. Now it appeared that whoever started the fight would have to face a two on one battle. You beamed as your newest addition rested against your neck innocently, oblivious to the envious stares directed at his back.

"Okay, see how good Deathsaurus is guys? That's the new rule, if you are good, you can get picked up and get your plating polished." you announced as Tarn started insisting that _he_ hadn't instigated the most recent altercation and deserved to be shined immediately.

"It's getting late now, so after I fix you two up it's time for sleep, okay?" you announce to the three of them as Tarn and Overlord grudgingly allow themselves to be subjected to repairs.

Ingrates, you thought sourly as you set to work.

But sleeping arrangements were going to be an issue. There was no way you and all three large mech models could fit comfortably on your bed. It simply was not going to happen given that you needed to be in between Tarn and Overlord. Yet to kick those two drama kings off would surely offend them as well, and undoubtedly they would shift the blame onto Deathsaurus or each other. You sighed.

\--*--

**a)**  
You decide to set up a sleeping schedule, each mech gets to sleep on the bed in turn. Deathsaurus will start since you will definitely get complaints if you choose Tarn or Overlord to be first. Packing away your kit once the last armour piece has been reattached, you make your decision known.

"From now on, we will have a schedule on who gets to sleep on my bed. Today, it will be Deathsaurus in order to be fair. Then I'll flip a coin tomorrow to see which one of you will be next." you explain briefly as the dragon model nods happily.

Tarn and Overlord are predictably displeased.

They immediately begin protesting, screeching loudly before running up to your bed and clamoring on. You really regret their significant weights now. You can't seem to dislodge them without ripping your sheets.

"This has been a long time coming, guys. See? These pillows will be your new beds and they're much comfier. You get your own private mini blanket!" you attempt to advertise, although you think you can tell they know you just repurposed a scarf of yours.

" _Please_ , I'm tired guys just be reasonable for once. Is it not a fair system?"

They scowl, and ordinarily you think they would still refuse to move but their recent trip to the club room and Deathsaurus' introduction are fresh in their minds. At least distantly, they must be aware that you're making an effort to care for them and not dump them off like their previous owner had. Tarn moves first, giving a huff before stalking forward and lifting his arms.

"Thank you, Tarn." you tell him, carrying him over to his designated pillow and tucking him in.

Sourly, Overlord follows. With the two mechs now evicted from the bed, Deathsaurus moves in brightly. He flops onto the pillow and pulls the blanket over himself, nestling in and giving a cheerful chirrup when you join him. Giving him a few pets to settle him, you fall asleep with his little mechanical body curled around your head.

  


**b)**  
They can all be evicted from the bed, it's your bed after all. They will each be given a separate little mech bed consisting of a large cushion and miniature blanket. 

Decided, you pack away your tools and let them know your decision.

"To be fair to everyone, no one gets to sleep on my bed anymore. You will all sleep on your separate pillows." you continued as Overlord and Tarn began screeching in indignation.

"You can't all fit on my bed when I'm also on my bed!" you explain, pointing to the three cushions you had set out of them, labeled with their names and all.

Deathsaurus didn't seem to know what the fuss was about, having never been privy to sharing the 'big bed' as they called it. After a moment of hesitation, he shuffled over to his pillow and tried to sleep. You'd placed his high above the other two, given that he was flight capable and you didn't want him to get bullied. Obviously, with the din the other two were making it wasn't long before Deathsaurus transitioned from attempting to settle into stasis to watching your antics curiously. 

"Well, those are the new rules! It's sleep there or be square!" you say before getting ready to go to sleep yourself.

You shoo them from your bed when the attempt to get on and are rewarded with renewed screeches. You turned the light off an ignored them, although you could still hear them bumping around in the darkness as their biolights flared. This wasn't working but you refuse to give in, stoutly not acknowledging them until _finally_ , they get tired. Their offended sniffs can still be heard but you sigh with relief that there is at least silence. Peace having been found at last, you drift off.

 

 **c)**  
Deathsaurus gets the bed, hands down. He's the most well behaved and deserves to be rewarded. Hopefully, this sets the precedent that good behaviour leads to good things.

You tuck your tools away and wash your hands before returning to the room.

"Tarn, Overlord. Deathsaurus will be the only one sleeping on my bed today on account of his good behaviour." you tell them as they stare at you blankly for a moment.

The silence is quickly replaced by dissonant screeches as you make sure Deathsaurus is on top of your dresser, out of their grasp. Their jealousy is clear as day for you to see but they need to learn their lesson, however difficult. Resolutely, you carry their wailing forms to the pillow beds you've set out for them on your couch. They were acting like you were making them sleep in a garbage can when really you had given them each little blankets and pillows.

It took a while, but eventually, you shut off the light and let them tire themselves out trying to navigate to your 'big bed'. The little tealight by their pillows guided them over as Deathsaurus happily snuggled against your neck. He was clearly confused by all the politics and hubbub and relieved you had not left him alone on the first night. Folding his wings, the dragon laid down and fell asleep with you.

 

 **d)**  
You really do dote too much on these mechs, you can't bear to just kick them all off so you'll kick yourself off. The couch is pretty comfortable and fits you well enough anyway since the back folds down into pseudo sofa bed thing. After migrating your covers and blankets over, you make your announcement.

"Since we all can't fit on the bed, I've decided that you guys can stay there. I'll sleep on the couch since it's practically a bed in itself anyway." you tell them, as for once Tarn and Overlord are struck silent.

They had been ingraining themselves onto your mattress as if expecting you to remove them. Deathsaurus chirps unhappily at your announcement and pointedly follows you to your couch. Hm, yeah maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave those two up there unsupervised. But it's late, you've even given them the entire bed so you think they can sort it out for themselves for once.

As you settle down, Deathsaurus plops himself onto your chest and curls up to fall into stasis.

He purrs a little when you pet him and shortly afterward, you follow him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"The club coordinator originally intended for you guys to be display models for our shop, but honestly unless we're advertising battle royale, I don't think that's going to work." you inform them as Tarn gives an indignant huff, offended at the thought.

"But it's clear that I can't keep both of you, since you're incapable of getting along. I'm going to give one of you to my co-worker." you inform them, a shade guiltily given that they've already been ditched once.

You've barely gotten the words out of your mouth before they're both shrieking in protest.

"I’m sorry! I've thought about this for a while already though, Overlord, you don't do well in the company of others. Since I have another model coming in soon, it'd probably be best if you had your own person all to yourself. Someone without other mechs in their care." you explained as Tarn cheered at the defeat of his nemesis.

"This doesn't mean I care about you any less than Tarn, it's just what works out best for everyone, okay? I'm sure you'll be much happier this way as well, without having to fight with Tarn everyday." (Name) continued even as Overlord started thrashing angrily enough that you had to set down your backpack.

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard but you'll be better off in the end.” You soothe as best you can even as he starts tearing up your bag.

Tarn hisses irately at the wanton destruction but you stop him before they can start punching each other up in public. 

“He doesn’t look very happy.” Observes your co-worker Steve, stepping up beside you.

“Yeah, honestly I don’t know what to do to make it better. I shouldn’t have been given them both to train simultaneously.” You lament, frantically trying to extricate the remains of your backpack from the enraged mech.

“Well, we can’t change anything now. Help me move him to my car?”

“Of course.”

You and Steve spend the next hour trying to cajole the furious Overlord along, but unfortunately he refuses to budge and swings his meaty metal fists out in outrage if you two attempt to pick him up. Even Tarn tries to help but the smugness of the purple Decepticon only makes the other model even angrier.

“Okay this isn’t working.” Steve points out, as the empty trolley sits beside a fuming Overlord and the remains of your bag.

“I have…a backup plan.” You announce, stopping Tarn from trying to use his Outlier ability to try and subdue the other mech.

“Overlord, you’re mad because we didn’t ask you what you wanted, right? So how about _you_ choose where you want to go.”

Steve stares at you blankly and you think even Overlord is shocked at your suggestion. After a moment of hesitation, he waves away your phone and Craigslist ads before starting out the door.

“Um, Overlord as cool as it would be for you to just be able to wander about freely…you need someone to maintain your systems.” You quickly interject as Steve uses the trolley to block his escape into the big wide world.

He gives an incensed screech, lashing out at the wheels of the cart as Tarn chuckles from the sidelines. He refuses to peruse your suggested buyers' list anymore.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” Steve says, pulling out his own phone and typing away as Overlord attempts to destroy the trolley.

Your friend pulls up Youtube on his device and angles it into the mech’s line of sight. Overdramatic music immediately starts playing to get his attention.

“Steve! What are you doing?” you ask him, aghast as he starts showing Overlord some video of mechanical robots beating each other up. He doesn’t need help in that department.

“This guy doesn’t want to sit around in your house watching TV. He wants to fight. This Youtube dude mods robots and puts them into an arena, then repairs them at the end. You should sell Overlord to him.” Your friend explains, and indeed your violent little mech seems entranced by the feed.

“Is this…what you want?” you clarify with the mech who nods emphatically, pointing at the screen enthusiastically when an opponent gets wrecked.

You’re hesitant to relinquish your mech to such a violent cause, but he is insistent so eventually, you contact the person and let them know you have a model that suits his channel. You thank Steve for his suggestion before going to meet the buyer. For once Overlord seems excited and wriggles in your grasp. You had to bring Tarn along as well.

“Do you keep them in good condition?”

“Of course, I never let fights get to the point where a robot is totaled. They get repaired afterward and there’s a strict no squabbling policy outside the arena.” The Youtuber assures you confidently, as Overlord escapes your grasp.

“Okay, I suppose if it’s what he wants…Is it okay if I come check up on him later?” you ask uncertainly as he nods airily, handing you the money.

Tarn happily crawls up onto your shoulder from your new backpack, giving a sarcastic wave to the retreating Overlord. Surprisingly, this arrangement seems to have both of them delighted. The purple Decepticon model chitters the whole way home, patting your arm and looking up at you fondly. 

Apparently, Tarn was also a model that preferred not to share.

Still, you had another mech coming in as a prize for a competition. Tarn might get lonely if he had no other company or he might freak out at having to share your attention again. Really, you leaned towards the latter on how he would react.

\--*--

**a)**  
It was better to take very good care of just one mech than less good care of two. You would just have to sell the new incoming Transformer electronic or set it up as an exhibition for your club room. Since it wasn’t imprinted yet, you could definitely imprint it onto the display podium or something similar.

 **b)**  
You were going to take a gamble, the new model was much calmer in temperament than Overlord was so you suspect that they would get along better. You submitted your application form and duly informed Tarn that a new arrival would be introduced.

This went about as well as expected.

He screeched angrily at the betrayal, protesting on your pillow and flashing his biolights all evening long. All your attempts to supplicate him fell on deaf ears as he continue sitting on you and repeating ‘no’.

“Tarn, please. It won’t be like with Overlord. I’m sure you two will get along much better so can you please just let me get some sleep?” you groan as he grudgingly allows you some merciful rest, plopping himself against your neck.

You think he’s afraid that he’ll be abandoned in the middle of the night, something his last owner did. Hence, his unyielding resolve to sleep on your bed and make sure you were there. With a sigh, you shut off the light.


End file.
